mosfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelina O Cathain
Overview Full biography can be found here. Appearance Height: 5’10 ft Weight: 60 kg Occupation: N/A Clan: N/A Marital Status: Widowed Hair: Black, wavy Skin: pale white Eyes: Hazel Markings: scar tissue on her left palm from serious burn Abilities To save what little money they had, Adelina’s father taught her to hunt from a young age. She also has knowledge on foraging. She studied herbology when she was her late husband's ward. Ada has a reasonable amount of knowledge about how to defend herself due to her time spent living rough. She is a mediocre archer and is better at close range combat. Ada is a skilled rider. Her main talent (other than that of her medium ability) is that she is an excellent liar. Of course, the most mentionable of her abilities is communing with the deceased. She doesn’t have much control over when and where this happens. Sometimes she can only hear them, sometimes she can see them too. Other times she can merely feel their presence. The worst however, is when she can smell them. History Ada was born on the southern coast of ireland to hard working parents. There wasn’t always enough food to go round, but somehow they’d always make sure ada was fed. They married for love, which ada admired. She hoped she would too one day. Growing up, it became apparent that ada possessed a ‘gift’ - as her mother would call it. These days Ada is more inclined to think of it as a curse. She could commune with the dead. Her first memory of contact with the dead happened when she was about seven years old. One winter’s day, a child had gone missing in the village. Everyone set out to look for the boy, including ada and her parents. They went to search by a lake that the village children often liked to play by - and of course, Ada saw something that no one else did. A little boy, blue in the face, drenched in ice cold water and bloating grotesquely. He pointed to something in the water, and there was the boy’s body, floating face down. Soon enough people began to talk, mob mentality took over and before Ada knew it, she was watching her home burn down; her parents inside. Ada struggled like never before after that night. She didn’t dare go back, partly because the townspeople would likely hang her, but mostly because she couldn’t bare the thought of seeing the spirits of her parents - burnt and blistered, or worse, nothing but a pile of ash. Her heart ached. So she ran away, as far as she could. She had to sell herself to get by, but after the first few times it got easier to pretend it wasn’t happening. After the first few hundred times, it wasn’t her at all. It was no way to live, and so one day she flung herself in front of a horse. Her suicide attempt failed, but upon the horse was a traveling nobleman who took pity on the little street rat. He took her under his wing and she became his ward. She received proper schooling, warm meals and every now and then, a bath. She took up archery, riding and painting. However, as she matured, the nobleman began to see her in a different light. How could she say no to her saviour? He had been grooming Ada from the day he plucked her from the streets. He gave her jewels, showered her in balls and feasts in her name. She felt in debt to him, and so when he asked for her hand, she didn’t have the courage to refuse. On their wedding night Ada couldn’t follow through with her wifely duties and soon found herself in a desperate situation. His hands on her skin made her feel sick, and he wouldn’t hear her pleas. “How many men have had you before me? I saved you, now it’s time to give something back little one.” At this, Ada sunk her thumbs deep into his eye sockets. As he stumbled back, she managed to grab the bed pan from under the sheets and release the hot coals over his head. Suddenly realising that his screams would alert people, without thinking, Ada smacked him over the head with the iron object; sending him to the floor with a thud. Though he was silenced, something within Ada wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to watch his soul dissipate from his body. Ada beat him until his skull caved in, and then like she had once before, she ran. She shed her fine gown and swapped it for servants rags. Stashing some jewels, Ada would then set off towards the docks, looking to start anew. This is how she came to Mosfell.